1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article storage system and, more particularly, to a system for storing articles used in the household or garage which comprises a mounting track for attaching the storage system to a surface such as a wall, metal cabinet or door, and slidable clips which are received in the mounting track for holding the articles in their stored positions.
2. History of the Related Art
There are a number of systems for storing relatively small and lightweight articles known in the art. For example, pegboard systems are known for hanging articles in a vertical orientation using pegboard hooks that are removably attached to pegboards. These systems are, however, undesirable for several reasons. The pegboards are frequently large and relatively heavy. As a consequence, the pegboards must be mounted to attachment surfaces using permanent fasteners such as screws, and, consequently, the pegboards are usually not readily movable. Furthermore, changing the locations of the stored articles requires that the hooks must be removed completely from their respective holes in the pegboard and then reinserted into other holes. After a period of use, the holes tend to become worn and enlarged, and eventually unable to retain the hooks. Also, the hooks are easily misplaced or lost. Finally, these pegboard systems are aesthetically unattractive.
Storage devices such as magnetic clips are also known in the art. Magnetic devices are also undesirable because they are attachable only to metal surfaces, and so are only used for storing objects on household refrigerator doors or metal cabinets. Furthermore, these magnetic clips have limited storage capacity as they usually only provide a single clip for storing objects.